Negotiations
by Psi Fi
Summary: The Hulk saves Loki's baby from the Chitauri, freeing Loki from working with them. Warnings: child endangerment and threatened infanticide.


Author's Note: Ingeborg, according to " . "Norse , is pronounced EEN guh BORE. I apologize for the insult to the name, since it really is beautiful, imho. Sadly, the Hulk is both rude and tasteless.

Loki watched as the portal opened over the skies of New York City. He felt a brief pang, as he watched the Chitauri fighters begin to emerge. New York hardly compared to an Asgardian city, but it was beautiful and he pitied the inhabitants. They were powerless, but, then, so were others. Loki firmed his resolve. This war was happening for a reason. He had to remain focused. Using the sceptre, Loki channeled the power of the tesseract and Selvig's machinery to open a smaller portal.

The Other emerged from the portal stepping onto Stark's balcony. A small, pink baby was held against his chest, with one arm. Loki gazed longingly at the tiny child, stepping forward, with his arms open. The Other stepped back, chuckling cruelly. Loki glared at him.

"Why have you come, if not to give me my child?" Loki demanded.

"We sense your thoughts, Asgardian. I came to remind you of the stakes you are playing for. You will conquer this pathetic planet and you will give us the tesseract."

"The tesseract is yours," Loki pointed out. "The humans don't have the power to close the portal. Give me my child, take your prize, and go."

"That was not our bargain," the Other denied. "If you no longer wish to rule, then we shall do so for you."

"The bargain was that I open the portal and you give me my child!" Loki shouted, desperate.

"You shall have your child, when your work here is done!" the Other insisted.

Loki blinked, feeling wetness gathering in his eyes. He swallowed back his emotions. A sign of weakness, of sentimental emotion, would be disastrous. The Chitauri scorned such attachments. Taking a deep breath, Loki gathered all the arrogance and command he had learned in the halls of Asgard, his voice resolute.

"You will give me my child or prove that you are without honor," Loki declared, voicing one of the worst insults amongst his people. "I have fulfilled my promises. It is time for you to fulfill yours."

The Other laughed, taking another step back.

"We care not for your notions of honor," he spat. "If I give you the child now, I will give you her corpse. If you want her alive, you will win this battle, Loki of Asgard. Do I need to be plainer?"

Loki's response was drowned out, as a giant, green humanoid dropped down between Loki and the Other, letting out a fierce roar so powerful that the Other staggered under the wind from it. Reaching out, the creature known as the Hulk plucked the infant from the arms of the stunned Other, with a dexterity surprising in one generally thought of as a brute. Loki gaped, as the Hulk placed the child in one arm, still growling at the Other.

The Other raised his hands, firing bolts of energy at the behemoth. Loki flinched, crying out raggedly, but Hulk merely turned his back, protecting the baby with his own bulk, which remained undamaged. The Other snarled. The Hulk turned around and backhanded the Other, sending him flying. He hit the wall of the balcony hard and fell forward onto his face. Staggering to his feet, the Other pulled a weapon from his robes, firing off more blasts. The Hulk took these with a roar, keeping them away from the child, who remained uninjured, though crying loudly.

"Die, you green monstrosity!" the Other hissed, aiming for the Hulk's eyes, hoping to find a vulnerable area.

"Ugly, dead-skin thing threaten baby. Make baby cry. Hulk not like!" Hulk roared.

Hulk took a gigantic step forward and swung his fist downward, on top of the Other's head. With a sick groan, the Other crumpled to the ground. Foolishly, he lifted his hands, firing off one last bolt at the Hulk. Sneering in contempt, the Hulk kicked out, lifting the Other up and hurtling him off of the balcony. Stepping back, the Hulk turned his attention to the child.

"Baby too loud!" he growled, though Loki was amazed to notice that the beast seemed to be trying to curb his own volume. "Baby hush now!"

"Sh-she can't. She's afraid and hungry," Loki pleaded, hoping the beast wouldn't turn on her.

"Baby not be afraid now," Hulk told her. "Dead-skin thing gone. Hulk protect."

"I have to close the portal or more "dead-skin things" will come through. Please, will you stay here with her? Please don't take her," Loki pleaded.

Hulk growled, radiating suspicion.

"I have no reason to help them, now that they don't have Ingeborg!"

The Hulk gave a huff of confusion, his eyebrows contracting in a manner Loki found both alarming and rather funny.

"The baby's name is Ingeborg," Loki explained.

"Bad name. Call Eeny. Puny horn-hat go stop dead-skins."

Loki sighed, obeying. He materialized next to the tesseract and was met by Eric Selvig, who grinned manically at him.

"Hey there! It's working...they're starting to come through!" Eric informed him joyfully.

Loki smiled, a bit amused at his human servant. Raising the scepter, Loki touched Selvig's chest and released him from the mind bondage.

"That's nice, Dr. Selvig, but I really need to shut the device off now. Things have changed."

Selvig stared at Loki in shock, trying to adjust to the abrupt shift in his reality. He watched as Loki turned the scepter on the portal, firing a blast of magic at it. The magic penetrated, but only slightly. The portal remained undamaged. Loki hissed in frustration.

"Push the scepter through to the tesseract," Selvig said, worried.

Loki whirled around, glaring at him. Selvig stepped back, his hands raised. He swallowed hard.

"I-I built in a fail-safe," he explained weakly.

Loki looked astonished, then turned back to the portal. He pushed the scepter through, until it just touched the tesseract, then released a bolt of magic. A sonic wave emerged from the portal, knocking Loki to the ground. He looked up, watching gloatingly as the portal closed, just as the tip of the large Chitauri mothership began to emerge. Loki laughed, giddy with relief. A hand appeared in front of him.

Looking to the side, Loki saw Selvig leaning down over him, his expression concerned and a bit fearful. Loki accepted the hand, but put no weight on it, standing easily. He released the human and shrugged.

"It's over, I think. The Avengers should be able to take care of the rest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

Loki teleported back to the balcony, using magic to bring the tesseract with him. The remaining Chitauri seemed focused on destroying the Avengers, perhaps with the idea of still conquering the Earth. Loki wished them luck, knowing they would have none. Their numbers were too small, particularly with Thor fighting them. He and Loki had defeated greater odds, before things went sour. The few Chitauri who came too close to the balcony were swatted out of the sky by the Hulk, who had laid Ingeborg inside, so his hands would be free. Loki sent a couple of blasts at the swarms, then headed indoors.

Loki found Ingeborg laying on a couple of cushions on the floor, crying fitfully for attention. Loki modified his clothing, until he was wearing only leather pants, his boots, and a green silk shirt. He picked his daughter up, cradling her close and cooing softly. Tears finally fell from his eyes, as the stress and relief caught up to him. Loki kissed Ingeborg's cheeks and forehead, nuzzling softly. She stopped crying, snuffling.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Loki asked.

Loki went and sat at Stark's bar, unbuttoning his shirt and releasing the small breasts that his armor had kept hidden. He helped Ingeborg begin feeding, glad when she eagerly accepted the milk. He'd left a supply with the Chitauri, but had not really trusted them to adequately care for their tiny hostage. Ingeborg suckled peacefully, as Loki sang to her.

The Hulk backed into the room, giving a last scream of defiance at the sky. He turned to Loki, starting at the sight of him breast-feeding. The Hulk didn't have complete access to Banner's vast intellect, but he knew that was unusual. Walking close, the Hulk slumped down on the floor, his head still coming level with Loki's.

"Dead-skin things gone. Eeny and mama-man safe now."

"Thank you," Loki told him, drawing another grunt of surprise from the Hulk. Loki reached out hesitantly, to touch the Hulk's shoulder.

"Oh, I did not need to see this!" a voice interrupted, making Loki pull away abruptly, his arms tightening on his feeding infant. "Put 'em away, Reindeer Games!"

"Eeny hungry! Metal man leave Eeny alone," Hulk rumbled.

Stark and the rest of Avengers walked forward, staring in shock.

"Uh, sure. No problem. Eeny can eat to heerrr? Yeah, her heart's content," Stark conceded, deciding it wasn't worth arguing with the Hulk over. The billionaire just wished Loki would stop looking at the green behemoth in such a disturbingly affectionate manner.

"Brother, what has happened? Selvig says you closed the portal and now possess the tesseract," Thor announced, torn between confusion and hope.

"Yes, well, my friend here rescued Ingeborg and freed me from the Chitauri," Loki explained, complacently. "So, I stopped the invasion, since it no longer served my interests."

"Hulk not friend. Hulk not have friends," Hulk rumbled.

"You do now. You're my friend and Eeny's friend," Loki told him.

Hulk seemed to consider this, then nodded slowly.

"Hulk be Eeny's friend," he agreed.

"Awww, I'm your friend, too," Stark protested.

"Metal man Banner's friend," Hulk disagreed.

"What, I can't be friends with both of you?" Tony complained.

"We have more important things to worry about," Steve interrupted. "SHIELD is going to want answers and to take Loki into custody, with the tesseract."

The Hulk hopped to his feet and roared in challenge.

"Leave puny mama-man alone! Eeny need mama-man."

"Yes and your people believe you need the tesseract. I have it, though, hidden away by magic. However, I have no real use for the tesseract. I will give it to Thor, in exchange for a pardon for my crimes. After all, I was coerced," Loki told them.

"Will you come home?" Thor asked.

Loki considered, looking over at the Hulk, who watched Thor suspiciously.

"No. I can't, not yet. No doubt Heimdall is reporting to Father about Ingeborg, but...I'm not ready. There are too few there, who would welcome me."

Thor swallowed, but chose not to press the matter. Loki seemed determined and the Hulk was looming over the younger prince in a decidedly proprietary manner. Thor wondered if the Hulk was consciously choosing a mate or only acting on uncomprehending instinct. The creature certainly seemed more intelligent, and far more eloquent, than he had during their fight on the helicarrier.

"Give me the tesseract, Brother," Thor agreed, nodding, taking the cube that Loki conjured.

"All right," Steve decided. "Stark, you and Hulk will stay here with Loki. The rest of us are going to SHIELD to deliver the tesseract and start the debriefings. Loki, just remember, the Avengers will make your stay on Earth very difficult, if you trying anything."

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain Rogers," Loki assured him. "My continued presence on Earth will be peaceful."

"What does Earth have to offer you?" Stark asked bluntly.

"Well, I could start by helping to repair the damages to your city," Loki informed him, but his words had the tone of an opening bid.

"You want something," Tony deduced, his tone sharp.

"Of course, I do. The Chitauri might still come looking for me. I might need protection..."

"Hulk protect mama-man and Eeny," Hulk shouted.

"Yes, of course," Loki agreed, smiling complacently. "We also need a place to live."

"You're joking," Stark stated, flatly, eyes wide. "You threw me out my own damn window."

"Well, yes, but you were a threat to my mission and Ingeborg's life depended on my winning," Loki reminded him. "The rude jokes didn't help, either."

Tony considered that, then nodded.

"Okay, fair enough. So, no conquering, no killing, and you help clean up New York. In exchange, you stay here and-figure yourself out. One problem though...no offense, big guy," Tony told the Hulk. "I offered to let Bruce stay here and he turned me down. How is Hulk gonna protect you and Eeny, if Bruce hightails it back to Calcutta?"

"Stupid Banner always try to control Hulk. Hulk hate Banner!"

"Oh, come now. I'm sure the three of us can come to an accord," Loki persuaded silkily. "Will you let me speak with him, please?"

"Hulk tired. Metal man watch over Eeny now," Hulk agreed, sitting on the floor.

Loki and Stark both watched, fascinated, as the Hulk transformed into Banner, green skin fading to pink. The shifting was only moderately less dramatic and painful than when the Hulk emerged and Loki winced a bit in sympathy. He smiled, when Banner lifted his head, groaning only a bit.

"Why do I have the feeling something strange happened?" Bruce asked roughly.

"A bit out of the ordinary, yeah," Tony agreed, laughing slightly. "You okay, buddy?"

"Sure. Why is Loki breast-feeding a baby at your bar?"

"That's Eeny, his kid. Hulk rescued her and Loki switched sides, basically."

"Stark and I are hoping to persuade you to stay here," Loki told Bruce, smiling charmingly.

"Yeah, Hulk essentially signed up to be Loki and the kid's bodyguard," Stark added.

"Oh. Nice of him to consult me in that," Bruce chuckled bitterly.

Bruce started to stand, then sat back down abruptly, holding his pants together, awkwardly. He looked between the two other men and blushed, frowning. Loki smiled and waved his hand at Bruce. Bruce's clothes not only knit themselves back together, but changed, becoming finer. His trousers were now tighter and made from an expensive wool. Bruce's shirt remained a button down, but became purple silk, with light, gold embroidery at the cuffs and collar.

"Um. Thank you," Bruce said, politely, standing slowly.

"Wow, you have it bad, Reindeer Games," Stark teased, a bit impressed with the magic display. He wondered if he could coerce his new roommate into allowing some tests.

"Dr. Banner, I would appreciate it, if you agreed to remain. I'm sure you would be of great value to Stark's scientific pursuits and it would comfort me to know that help was nearby, should the Chitauri return," Loki explained.

"Also, Loki has agreed to put Manhattan back together," Tony told Bruce, grinning. "Should be interesting to see, buddy."

"If I stay in one place, certain parties are going to find me," Bruce sighed.

"Nah, I've already warned Ross away from you," Tony boasted.

"Quite. Your staying here offers you protection, as well," Loki agreed. "After all, the U.S. Army is unlikely to attack as public a figure as Anthony Stark, Iron Man."

Bruce handed Loki a towel, then stroked a gentle finger across the side of Ingeborg's head.

"You should burp her. She'll get sick from the air on her stomach."

"Thank you," Loki agreed, shifting Ingeborg onto his shoulder and rubbing her back.

"Why do you really want me to stay?" Bruce asked Loki. "The other guy isn't exactly reliable and hopefully won't be around much, in any case."

"You two really do need to get along better," Loki told Bruce, a bit amused, but sympathetic. He placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You saved my daughter, Dr. Banner. I would not have your reward for that be a life on the run. Besides, I find your form of magic fascinating."

"Magic?" Bruce asked, startled.

"You're a shape shifter," Loki reminded him reasonably.

"That's not...look, it's science, not magic," Bruce warned him, but Loki only laughed, shaking his head.

"The two aren't as different as you think. I think we three could teach each other quite a lot," Loki speculated.

Bruce and Tony both considered the possibilities and grinned.

"All right," Bruce conceded, laughing nervously. "I guess I'm staying. I hope we don't all regret this."

"We won't," Tony said confidently. "This is gonna be fun!"

It was, though all three men had second thoughts four years later, when Ingeborg insisted on joining her mommy, daddy, and Uncle Tony in the labs for playtime. They didn't mind the fires, broken equipment, or tendency for random items to become bright colors. However, the men were not amused, when JARVIS suddenly took on the voice and personality of Mary Poppins.  



End file.
